User talk:Pikifan4
Hey, ! Hello, , and welcome to Pikmin Fanon, the wiki where you can share your ideas about the Pikmin series! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay and continue to edit the wiki. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add to the user category ( ). Before you begin editing, you should read Pikmin Fanon's policies and if you are new to wikis then check out the page. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community *Our Rules and Policies *FAQ * *The Help Category *Help forums *The Community Portal *Forums * *Visit our sister Wiki. }}} Hi! Sorry for not getting back to you sooner. And thank you for running it by me first; that's usually a good idea when doing projects like this. The idea for a community fangame runs way back to 2011, but almost all the users that were working on it are now gone. If you'd like to make a community fangame, that's fine, just go ahead and ask around to see if people would like to join. One minor little thing, use ~~~~ to sign until we make you a custom sig, okay? If you need more help, you can ask me again, and good luck on your fangame! (Also, thanks Neo for putting that space here) 23:01, 13 January 2016 (EST) Hello Hello, Pikifan4! I am usually one of the first users to greet new users because I (creepily) usually know when a new user joins. Almost all my greeting messages are unique(I think), so, welcome to pikmin fanon! If you need any help for images and sprites, ask me. If you need any 3D images, ask Scruffy, although I will give it my best shot if you ask me. Your welcome Yes, I edited the community fangame. You might want to sign your posts on talk pages so users can find you more easily. Just put for tildes(~) at the end of your posts to sign them. Dropped ideas You wanted to know what Pikcraft and Pikmin Chronicles were? Well here are your answers: Pikcraft was similar to the Pikmin Fanon Engine. You could edit maps, build worlds, and create your own pikmin. But once I found out there was a Fanon Engine, I scrapped the idea. I also thought that is was too similar to the game minecraft (in my head at least). Pikmin Chronicles was the early stage of Nanopikmin. But then I decided it would be a different game involving new captains. But I changed the name to Nanopikmin: Age of the Future, and came up with a whole new idea. If you have any more questions, ask me! Re: Pikmin Return Ideas Thank you for the Ideas, Pikifan4! Yes, I will find a ways for the previous types return, especially Winged, Rock, and Purple Pikmin, since they will be helping a lot with the mechanics, for example, 5 Purple Pikmin can make Burrowing Snagret's head by slamming it on the ground, and dazing it for a bit and then you can use Winged Pikmin to pluck it out of the ground and carry it to the ship to be stored, and Rock Pikmin can be used to knock over a Bulborb or a Breadbug, and then you can use any kind of pikmin to carry it to the ship. There are lots of things I have planned for it, so expect big updates for it. Re: Hey Thanks! I'm still learning the mechanics of the engine. Also, making a YouTube account is pretty easy. All you basically need is an email. Re: Community Fangame Yes, I saw. Thanks for inviting me to edit, but I'll probably only edit for structural changes and the like. 00:34, 19 January 2016 (EST) Re: Pikmin Community Fangame Actually, I've seen it already! It's awesome! Remember, though, to put 4... ~'s for your signature. Or you could ask Pikfan23 to make you one. PIKMIN 3DS OMG DUDE HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS? THERE IS A NEW PIKMIN GAME!!! ITS FOR THE 3DS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!